


Tony's birthday gifts

by spooderson



Series: Peter Parker is a good boi who deserves all the love [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark deserves all the love, Tony Stark's Birthday fic, but only in the beginning, so. much. fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderson/pseuds/spooderson
Summary: Written because it's Tony's birthday and I wanted to celebrate it somehow.Peter doesn't know what to get Mr. Stark for his birthday. Pepper doesn't let him join in on her present to him, but Ned Leeds is the ultimate guy in the chair and helps him.A lot of family fluff.NOT AVENGERS: ENDGAME COMPLIANT.





	Tony's birthday gifts

Tony’s birthday was coming up and Peter had a problem. He didn’t have any idea what to give to the man. He had asked Pepper for help, but she had just shrugged and told him that she’s sure he’ll figure something out. That wasn’t helpful to him at all. So here he was, three days until dad’s birthday, with nothing to give to the man who gave him so much.

He knew that Pepper had already planned something, but she said that he’ll find out at the same time as Tony and that it wasn’t something he could just say he helped with.

Currently, Peter was walking around the mall with Ned, going from one store to the other, searching for something the man might like. But, every thing they found they immediately dismissed, because it wasn’t personal enough or it wasn’t special enough. Eventually they ended up at an arts supply store.

“I think you should just make him a card, Peter. We went through literally the whole mall, and we found nothing to buy for him.”

“Ned, I can’t just give him a card and that’s it. He deserves more than a card!!!”

“Okay okay, don’t scream at me in the middle of the store. Then we can get him one of those silly shirts with those “best dad” prints on them, or like a science pun shirt, so that you can match-“

“He wouldn’t like them. He always laughs at my shirts! I don’t think he’d wear a science pun t-shirt, Ned”

“But consider this, he would wear it because he loves you and that shirt would be a present from you?”

“Maybe so...”

After this, Peter and Ned went to Target to buy a shirt that had a diagram with one axis saying bird and the other rabbit.

Of course, as one would, they got very distracted at Target and eventually stumbled into the aisle with all of the photo frames. 

“Look, that one is Iron man themed! Peter, get it for him!”

“I can’t just give him an empty photo frame” screeched Peter

“Just put one of the pictures you’ve taken of him in it? You have millions of them on your phone and some of them are actually really good. Heck, most of your photography is very good. Or you could get a picture from FRIDAY with the both of you in it and put that in there. I bet Mr. Stark would love it.”

“Why are you coming up with all of the good ideas?”

“It’s because I’m your guy in the chair. That’s just how it is. Now will you listen to me or...”

“I am listening” with that Peter took the Iron man photo frame and went to the cash register.

                         

It was a day until Mr. Stark’s birthday and although Peter had the shirt wrapped and ready, he had no idea what kind of picture to put into the frame. At first, he wanted to put in a photo of just Tony, but then he started thinking it would be weird to gift the man a photo of himself, so he had scratched that particular idea. Then he had thought that he could give him a photo of the whole family, but none of the photos that he had of himself, Pepper and Tony were up to his standard and he didn’t have enough time to take a photo of them and get it printed and framed. Plus, Pepper was in LA and would only be getting home early on dad’s birthday. That left him with only one option – to frame a picture of him and dad. He had already selected a few contenders, but then he saw a picture on Tumblr, and it was everything he never knew he needed.

The picture was of Iron man and Spider-man. Traveling together, if you could call it that. In reality, you could clearly see, that Iron man was holding spider-man wrapped in his arms, and they were flying toward the tower that could be seen in the distance. Peter’s legs were dangling in the air and he looked like a petulant child, but the picture was cute and made Peter feel warm and fuzzy, also, Peter was sure that Tony will love it.

“Ned, hey, Ned. Look at this” Peter nudged Ned who was sleeping on the desk next to him.

“Whoa, what?” asked a disoriented Ned, before his eyes settled on Peter’s computer screen” You know were supposed to be learning about American history right now, not searching the internet for pictures of Iron man and Spider-man? Right?”

“Then why were you sleeping? Anyways, that’s not it. What do you think of the photo? I think this is it, I’m going to get this framed and give it to him as a present”

“Ugh, that was soo rude, Peter. I think this photo is great, the Iron man armor looks hella good in this” whispered Ned.

“That photo is good, I think Iron man would like any relatively embarrassing photo of Spider-man, to be fair.” piped in MJ.

“You know it’s creepy when you just randomly pop in to conversations, MJ?” said Peter while turning back to look at MJ who was sitting to his left one desk behind him.

“Whatever, losers” and with that MJ went back to drawing in her notebook.

                          

“See you Monday, Ned” Peter said after doing their handshake and went to get into Happy’s car before the man started grumbling about teenagers.

“Hey Happy!”

“Hey kid. How was school today?” asked Happy

“It was boring, like always, but me and Ned finally decided on what I’m giving Mr. Stark for his birthday tomorrow, so that’s good. I really think he’ll like it” Peter started to ramble.

“I think he would like anything you gave him, kid.” said Happy before sliding the divider up.

Once Happy released him in the garage below the Tower, Peter got into the elevator and went up to his floor.

“Friday, do you know if we have a photo printer in the Tower?”

“I believe a printer that suits your requirements is located on the 34th floor”

“Thank you, Friday. Also, is Tony home?”

“Boss is in the kitchen attempting to make lunch”

“That sounds dreadful” said Peter to no one in particular and then he was stepping out of the elevator and after discarding his backpack near the elevator went to the kitchen “Hey dad! Whatcha making?”

“Pete! How was school? Good? I’m making pasta, want some?” asked Tony while stirring the pot.

“Ugh, school was boring. And what kind of question is this? I’m always hungry, of course I want it. Unless you overcooked it, then I don’t want it at all”

“You know, my cooking has improved significantly since you started living with us. Plus, I’m following my mom’s recipe and she was an amazing cook, so I don’t think I could mess it up.”

“We’ll see” murmured Peter

Tony half sighed half laughed and went on stirring the pot. After a few minutes the pasta was drained and ready to be eaten. Peter and Tony sat at the barstools by the kitchen island and were discussing the newest upgrade to the spider-man suit, when Tony got a call from Pepper, saying that they needed to have a conference call with the people managing the SI tower in Tokyo.

“Well, bye kiddo. Don’t stay up too late if I’m still in the conference call by your bedtime, okay? And before you ask, no, you cannot stay up waiting for me. And if you go out to patrol please be careful”

“Okay, love you, dad”

“Love you too, Petey”

After Peter ate the rest of his lunch, he went to do his homework and then, instead of patrolling like he usually does, he asked Friday if the printer was being used and went down to the 34th floor to print, frame and wrap the photo he had found earlier that day. He spent a few minutes trying to figure out where to put the photo paper and which buttons to press, but not ten minutes later, he was sitting on the floor by the printer, putting the newly printed photo into the frame and fighting the wrapping paper that just wouldn’t stay in place when he tried to tape it.

                         

On Mr. Stark’s birthday, Peter was woken up unusually early by Pepper, who told him that she thought that they could make Tony breakfast and then they could give him their presents. Peter agreed, and after quickly taking a shower and getting dressed into the shirt that he was also gifting to Tony, he went into the kitchen.

There, he found Pepper in the middle of making a cake.

“Here you are, I was beginning to worry that you fell back asleep” laughed Pepper.

“And let you take all of the credit for the breakfast? On a Saturday?” 

“I’ll give you twelve percent” smirked Pepper and started pouring the batter into the pans before putting them in the oven.

“Can I help with the frosting? Pretty please, I promise I won’t eat it all”

“Well, since you promise, I’ll allow it. Come, were making vanilla frosting”

“Yay!”

The rest of the time up to 8am, when Tony strolled into the kitchen was spent frosting the cake and trying to write “Happy birthday Tony” in readable letters on the cake. When Tony walked in, he found Pepper finishing cooking the chocolate chip pancakes and Peter setting up the dinning table.

“Hey, why are you both up so early?” questioned Tony

Peter and Pepper shared a look, and then “ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” both of them shouted at the same time, making the man jump a little.

“Is that why you’re both up so early? You didn’t have to do anything for my birthday, it would have been fine...”

“Daad, it’s your birthday, we wanted to do something special for you. Now come, we’ll eat breakfast and then you can open your presents from me and mom and later on uncle Rhodey is going to come over and it’s gonna be fun. Come”

Tony went and sat down to eat, but not before receiving a peck on the cheek from Pepper.

“Wait, you said there are presents?”

“Yes, but first, I think you should eat some breakfast” smiled Pepper.

With that, they all loaded their plates and began to eat. After all the pancakes were destroyed, Pepper and Peter went to the kitchen and came out holding a cake with almost illegible letters spelling the “happy birthday Tony”.

“Did you make that? It looks delicious. I love you two, you both know it, right?”

“Stop crying and blow the candles, Tony” laughed Pepper.

                         

“Ok, you ready?”

“It’s presents, Pep, how could someone not be ready for presents?” asked Tony, but it was obvious that he was nervous.

“Well then, Peter, I think you should go first” 

“Oh, okay... Um... So, this isn’t much, but, I hope you like this... If you don’t that’s okay too...”

“Kiddo, you could give me a jar of dirt and I’d love it. Now give it.”

With that, Peter quickly gave his present to Tony and retreated to hide behind a pillow on the sofa, peeking through to look at Tony’s reaction.

Tony looked at the carefully wrapped gift, then he opened and read the card that was attached to it and his eyes seemed to get watery.

“Thank you so much, Petey. I love you too”

With that, Tony started to carefully unwrap the present. The first thing he uncovered was the t-shirt, the same that Peter was currently wearing and after staring at it for a few seconds he laughed.

“Now we’ll be matching, we need to get one for Pepper too” he got out.

” I’m glad you like it, dad. Now open the other one.” said Peter while getting out of his hiding place, meanwhile Pepper just smiled and clutched a small box that looked like it was the present for Tony.

“Ok, here we go.” said Tony and ripped the packaging off to reveal the back of the photo frame. He carefully turned it around to reveal a photo of him as Iron man flying an angry looking Spider-man home to the Tower.” I love this. Where did you find this? I’m going to put it in the entrance so that anyone who comes here sees it.”

“Do it if you want, it’s yours after all.” smiled Peter. Then “Now you have to open mom’s present. She didn’t even tell me what it is”

Pepper just smiled and quietly passed the small box to Tony, who untied the ribbon with shaking fingers.

“Is this what I think it is?” asked Tony, staring at the box.

“What, do you know what it is? Show me, I want to know too. Moom, daaad...” whined Peter.

Pepper just smiled, not answering any of their questions but silently urging Tony to finally open the box. He did, after a few more moments of searching her face for any clues. And then he dropped the box and was up on his feet pulling Pepper into a hug and crying.

“Is this real?” he asked.  
“Yes” smiled Pepper and then pulled a clueless Peter into the hug.

“Is someone going to explain to me what’s happening? Why are we crying?”

“Oh, Petey-pie. You’re going to be a brother” Tony got out.

“Wh-AT? Peppers pregnant?!” 

“Yes, Pete” said Pepper before kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, all comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3
> 
> If you want to talk about literally anything or have any suggestions,you can reach me through my tumblrs - @spooderson and @luna-di-hades or on twitter @slytheringKath.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading this!


End file.
